


Cop City

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bullying, First Kiss, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is being bullied by three cops from the station.  What will he do about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop City

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/copcity_zps73140405.jpg.html)

Cop City

Patt

 

Thank you, to Alyjude for bidding on the art. I decided to write a story to go along with it. 

 

Thank you, Mary and Lyn for the beta work. 

 

 

 

On the day of Graduation from the Police Academy, Jim had no idea how horrible things had been for one, Blair Sandburg. Blair always made things seem fine, and Jim bought it. It was easier for both of them. Looking back on things, Jim would realize what an idiot he had been.

 

Jim pulled Blair into a manly hug and said, “Congratulations, Chief. I’m so damn proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, man. I’m glad that it’s over and I’ll be on your team soon.” Blair smiled up at Jim. 

 

“We drew straws and you are the acting leader of Major Crime now.” Rafe teased. 

 

“Way cool.”

 

Simon, ignoring his team, was next with a big Dad-like hug and told him how proud he was. Then it was Joel, Rafe, Brown and Connor. Blair felt smothered by the end of the day. 

 

Turning to Jim he said, “I’ll be back. Got to see a man about a horse.”

 

Jim laughed as he watched his partner walk into the restroom. Everyone began to talk about the party at Jim’s after the ceremony was done. They had gotten him such fantastic gifts, not to mention the terrific food that they all made and couldn’t wait to see his face. 

 

In the restroom, Blair was washing his face and saw Rogers behind him. “What do you want, Rogers?”

 

Three more men walked into the room and they watched Blair. Blair knew they wouldn’t hurt him here, but it was unnerving nonetheless.

 

“Have you told him all about our fun times, Sandburg? Does he want to hear?” Rogers threatened. 

 

“He doesn’t need to hear. Just leave me alone.”

 

“We’re going to tell him and we might tell all of his friends too.” Rogers walked out. 

 

Blair went into the stall and tried to figure out what he was going to do when he heard the door open and Jim say, “Chief?”

 

Just like that, Blair’s heart broke and burst like a dam. He tried to gain control of his emotions as Jim looked over the top of the door. “Chief, talk to me.”

 

“I’ll be out in a moment, Jim. Please just give me ten minutes.” Blair pleaded. 

 

“You’re sure that you’re all right?” Jim asked worriedly. 

 

“No, but I will be. Some of the guys from Station 12 don’t like me much. That’s all it is, Jim.” Blair said sadly. 

 

“Chief, you can’t let them get away with treating you badly.” Jim demanded. 

 

“Yes, I can. And I will. Jim, I need you to get out of here.”

 

Jim didn’t want to, but he left the restroom to give Sandburg some privacy. 

 

Simon caught up with them and said, “Where is Sandburg?”

 

“He’ll be out in a few.” Jim said quietly. 

 

“Did something happen?”

 

“I think so, sir.”

 

“You never call me sir away from the office. What’s going on?” A worried Simon asked. 

 

“He won’t talk to me. He said that some cops at the station aren’t glad about him being there.” Jim tried to explain, but realized he really didn’t understand or know that much. 

 

“We’ll keep a close eye on him, Jim. Don’t you worry.” Simon assured him. 

 

When Blair came out of the restroom, Jim did his best at pretending that everything was fine and normal. 

 

At the loft, there was food, drink and music. Everyone was having a good time. Jim noticed that even Blair was having a good time. He was laughing and teasing Rafe like mad. The ole Sandburg was back. Maybe the ole Sentinel in Jim, worried too much. 

 

Smooth, started playing on the CD and Jim grabbed Blair and began to dance as everyone laughed their butts off. “Jim, please let me go.”

 

“Loosen up, Sandburg. This is a party. I’m having me a dance is all.” Jim smiled down at Blair and saw the look of horror on his face. “Chief, I’m sorry.” Jim backed away and quickly walked out the door. 

 

“What’s up with Jimbo?” Megan wondered aloud. 

 

“Who knows?” Blair said quietly and walked into his room. 

 

As Jim walked down the street, Rafe caught up with him. “Hey hot shot. What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing. Just felt like getting some air.”

 

“Jim, something is scaring him. Or maybe someone. Don’t be angry with him.” Rafe was pleading Blair’s case. 

 

“It had nothing to do with that. He was sickened by my touch.” Jim stopped and looked at the ground, hoping it would swallow him up. 

 

“Shit… Jim, are you gay?” Rafe wasn’t being judgmental; he just wondered about his friend. 

 

“Yeah.” I’ve been in love with him for the last five years. I never said a word or touched him in a sexual way. But I didn’t think he would be sickened by my kidding touch.”

 

“Something else is going on, Jim. Give him time. Come back to the party and have a good time. Blair went into his room when you left.”

 

Sighing, Jim walked back to the loft and walked into his home that was never going to be the same. 

 

When he knocked at Blair’s door, he heard his Guides heartbeat quicken. “Chief, can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Jim walked in and sat down on a chair across from Blair. “Listen, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was joking around. Come out and have a good time. Can you forgive me for doing that?” _Doing what?_

 

Blair looked sadly at Jim and smiled. “You’re the best friend I could ever have. I’ll be out in a second. Don’t worry about anything, Jim.”

 

When Blair did come out, he danced and drank like mad. But if he came in contact with Jim, he moved as fast as he could. 

 

Jim was heartbroken. He didn’t know why this was happening, but he would have to stay clear of Blair. He walked over to Simon and asked, “Simon, could I be partners with Connor? You could put Joel with Blair or that new guy, Seth.”

 

“I’m not going to ask what’s going on, but I think you’re making a mistake, Ellison.” Simon rubbed one of Jim’s shoulders and Jim leaned in for the much needed comfort. 

 

“Things will be better tomorrow. You wait and see.” Simon walked off to ask Blair if he wanted to be partnered with Seth Michaels. Blair smiled at Jim and Jim hurt even more.

 

As they were leaving Connor said, “Hey Partner. I hear we start up tomorrow. You won’t be sorry, Jimbo.”

 

“If you keep calling me Jimbo, you’ll be sorry.” Jim snarled and everyone laughed. And Jim wondered if no one wondered why Blair had become a cop, become his partner, only to leave as soon as he graduated? _You can’t tell anyone. Or maybe you need to confide in someone that isn’t so close to you._

 

The next three weeks went smoothly. Jim saw little of Blair at work or in the evenings. Jim had no idea where he was, but he did know that he missed him.

 

Connor came around the corner and said, “Hey, how about early dinner?”

 

“Connor, I wouldn’t be very good company. I’m sorry.”

 

“Let’s go to the loft and have something delivered. I’ll tell Simon you have a headache. You can tell me what’s going on.” Her smile was his undoing. 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Oh goody. Let me go tell Simon.” She ran into Simon’s office and was back at his side in mere moments. 

 

Once they arrived at the loft, she ordered pizza, because both of them loved it and sat down next to him, pulling him close for a hug. 

 

“Connor, please don’t.” Jim knew he was going to lose it soon. 

 

She kissed the top of his head and rubbed his shoulders. She could feel him getting more tense as she held him closer. “Jim, you’re always safe with me.”

 

He didn’t make one sound, but she could feel he was crying. Her heart broke. She wished men could be as open as women about crying. “You’re my best mate.”

 

They lounged on the sofa until the pizza came. Jim jumped up and went to the bathroom. 

 

“Come on, big man. Get out here and eat. I’ve seen men after they’ve cried before. It’s not a biggy to me.”

 

He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for being my friend.”

 

She kissed him a little longer and answered, “You are most welcome.”

 

He took a bite of pizza and Connor wiped his chin clean. Jim looked like a frightened child and suddenly Connor knew what the deal was. _He was fucking gay. Damn it, all. All the good ones are married or gay._

 

“You’re gay, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jim’s bowed his head in anguish.

 

“Jim, that’s not the correct answer.”

 

“Yes, I’m gay. I never told anyone. I never would have done anything to hurt Blair.”

 

“Jim, we all know that. Don’t worry about that. We all love you and it’s all right if you’re gay.” Connor was excellent at pep talks. 

 

That night, Rafe and Brown stopped by the loft. “Come on in, guys. We have plenty of pizza to go around.” Jim held the door open knowing this wasn’t a social call. 

 

Once they settled and began to eat, Brown said, “Jim, we’ve been asking a lot of questions. Rogers, Martin and Garcia have been spreading the rumors about Blair being gay. They also spread one about them doing things to Blair and taking pictures.”

 

Jim stood up, turned from one side to another and didn’t know what to do. Connor pulled him back down and asked, “Jimbo, did you hear this?”

 

“No. Of course not.”

 

“So is Sandburg gay?” Brown wondered aloud. 

 

“No.” Jim sadly replied. 

 

A very sad and sorrowful man asked, “What should I do?”

 

“Ellison, I think you should wait for him to come to you. You know he will. He’s a good cop and a friend. Just hang in there.” Rafe suggested, helpfully.

 

“Do you both agree with Rafe?”

 

“I do.” Connor replied. 

 

“I don’t know Jim. I would be so tempted to ask him what’s going on. You don’t have to say you know. You could just ask and see if it helps him share with you.” Brown suggested. 

 

They all discussed it for a while longer and then Jim had his loft to himself again. Jim sat and waited for Blair to come home. The phone rang at midnight and Jim yanked it up quickly. “Ellison.”

 

“Hey Ellison. This is Seth. Blair is too drunk to drive. Could you pick him up?”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“McDaniels. Thanks.” And Jim heard him disconnect. 

 

Jim walked into the bar and pool hall and looked for Blair. Then he listened. “No, call him back. Please? I don’t want to talk to him tonight.” Blair was pleading his case to Seth. 

 

“Hey Chief.”

 

“Shit…”

 

“And there is that too. Come on. You’re going home.” Jim helped him out of the booth and they walked to the truck. 

 

Jim buckled Blair in and Blair looked so sad. Jim knew right then he would have to find out what was happening. 

 

The ride home was quiet and the ride up in the elevator was even quieter. As soon as Blair was through the door, he made a mad dash for his room. Jim grabbed him and said, “No.”

 

“No what?”

 

“We’re going to talk and we’re going to talk now.”

 

“Jim, you can’t boss me around. You’re not my Dad.”

 

“Exactly… So sit your ass down and we’re going to discuss this.” Jim shoved Blair onto the sofa. 

 

“Stupid fuck.”

 

“Blair, stop with the names. Let’s get down to business.”

 

“I don’t have to talk to you, asshole.” Blair was so upset he didn’t know what to do. 

 

Jim stood and watched him and realized, this wasn’t going to work either. “Go to bed. I’m sorry I yelled at you. Sleep well.” Jim climbed the stairs to his room. 

 

Blair fell right to sleep, but awoke at about 4:00. He walked up the stairs to Jim’s room and stood and looked at his friend. He wanted to talk to him so badly, but he knew that he couldn’t. 

 

“Something I can help you with, Chief?”

 

“Can I ask you a few things?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“I have to go and get my gun then.” Blair teased. Then he smiled for the first time in ages. Both Jim and Blair recognized that and felt good about it. 

 

Jim scooted over on the bed and said, “Sit?”

 

Blair didn’t think twice as he sat close to Jim and started his questions.

 

“Jim, when you were new to the force, did anyone ever pick on you? Duh, like if anyone would. Dumb question.”

 

“Yeah, I got picked on. That was one reason they took me in Vice. I was getting in fights right and left. Or would that be left and right? Anyhow, they figured Vice would calm me down. Little did they know things got worse. Don’t think because I work out and have some muscle in my arms and shoulders that I wouldn’t get picked on. There is always someone larger. And usually someone in groups.”

 

“Someone is after me. They want me to quit.”

 

“Well, that’s not going to happen Chief.”

 

“They told everyone I was gay, so I knew they would think you were gay. I’m so sorry, Jim.”

 

“Hey, don’t be sorry. I am gay.”

 

“What???”

 

“Bi would be a better term, but I prefer men. Don’t get scared, okay?”

 

“I’m not scared, Jim. I’m Bi also.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. Now, I want to know if you’ll teach me some better ways to fight back. I want to do this on my own. I don’t want you doing it for me.”

 

“I could do that. Chief, you’re really good. Just a couple more weeks of practice and you’ll be in charge of all of us.” 

 

“Can I take you for dinner tomorrow, before we start the lessons?”

 

“Reason?” Jim asked. He sure didn’t want to put too much into it, if there was nothing there. 

 

“It’s a date, Ellison.”

 

“You’re on, Sandburg.”

 

“Thanks for understanding, Jim.”

 

“Wait… You’ve got that wrong, Chief. I don’t understand. I don’t understand how anyone could be cruel to you. I don’t understand why you didn’t come to me sooner. I don’t understand how we’re both Bi and didn’t know. I don’t understand how we could both be so stupid. So I have a lot to figure out.”

 

“Jim, this guy thinks I’m giving Major Crime a bad name. I’ll handle it. And I’m sorry I didn’t come to you sooner. It’s that macho thing. I didn’t want you to think I was a wuss.”

 

“Would you like to sleep here? I’m talking ‘just’ sleep.” Jim smiled over at his best friend. 

 

“Yeah, I would.” Blair slid into the bed with him and fell right to sleep. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but he had Jim in his corner. Always did. He needed to remember that. 

 

Jim could feel and hear Blair fall into a deep sleep and he whispered, “Sleep well, my love. I’m here for you at all times.” Then Jim was sleeping soundly, for the first time in a long while. 

 

When Jim woke the next morning, Blair was already gone. He kept missing him at the station and wondered if Blair was avoiding him. 

 

“So Jimbo, how are things?”

 

“They’re fine, Connor.”

 

“I don’t get to hear any good stuff?”

 

“No, it’s Sandburg’s business. If he wants you to know, he can tell you.” Jim looked over at his partner and smiled. 

 

The day flew by and when Jim arrived home, he was happy to see Blair was already there. 

 

“Hi honey, I’m home.” Jim called out as he walked through the doorway. 

 

Blair came running out of his room and into Jim’s arms. “I missed you so much.” Blair kissed him softly. 

 

“I missed you too, Chief. Where are we going for dinner?”

 

“I made dinner and we’re eating in bed. Is that good for you?”

 

“Everything with you is good for me.”

 

Blair sat him down and served him a wonderful Greek meal. Blair had been cooking it for about four hours. Jim looked like he was ready to eat both of their portions, so Blair figured it was worth the effort. 

 

“I handled my problem today.” Blair said in-between bites. 

 

“Yah?”

 

“Sure did. And Simon witnessed the entire thing, so I’m off for a few days, but now it’s out of our hands. Simon helped me a great deal.”

 

“Chief, I would have helped you.”

 

“I know that. But I wanted to do it alone. I just needed Simon for backup. All three of them are suspended and I feel great.”

 

“I’m happy for you, Blair. This food is wonderful. Did you make it?”

 

“I can’t believe you’re thinking about the food right now.”

 

“Chief, I have to. Because I’m sort of pissed off. This way, I can talk about the food and it moves on.”

 

“Can I talk to you about this?”

 

“You can talk to me about anything, Sandburg.”

 

“You sound really mad at me. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not mad. I’m just suffering from BPS. Now tell me about it.” Jim touched Blair’s face softly to let him know the Guide still meant the world to the Sentinel. 

 

“For the last six months, these cops have been making me feel like I would never fit in. No matter what, they were going to make me miserable. I was considering leaving the force. They threatened to take pictures of me with no clothes on. Then I really did think about leaving the force.” Blair watched Jim’s face for a reaction. 

 

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

 

“Thank you. So am I. I woke up this morning and realized, I felt great. The first time in ages, I might add. So I talked to Simon and told him I needed a witness. He volunteered. I wanted to ask you, but you would have gotten suspended. And I couldn’t live with that, Jim.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Please, don’t be mad.”

 

“I’m not.” Jim leaned into Blair and kissed him. “I would have liked to have been in on this, but I understand your reasoning. I love you.”

 

“Wow! You love me?”

 

“Sorry, I figured we were both on the same page about that.”

 

“I love you too, Jim. We’re going to have a very happy life.” This time, it was Blair’s turn to kiss Jim. 

 

“What do you say, we get naked and touch?” Jim wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Race ya.” Blair was out of his chair and up the stairs before Jim even stood up. Jim smiled at the retreating form of his partner and knew this was going to be good. 

 

When Jim arrived at the top of the stairs, Blair was sitting on the floor naked. Jim undressed quickly and joined him. 

 

“So you’ll come to me next time, right?”

 

“Yes, Jim. Yes.”

 

They both began to explore each other’s bodies. “I love you so much, Blair.”

 

“And I love you, babe. Now how about picking up the pace a little?” Jim smiled as he moved in closer and they were off. 

 

Both men knew they would have to overcome obstacles from time to time, but they could do it together.

 

Jim was thinking as he kissed Blair, life was good. But Sandburg was better. This was a happy ending. 

 

The neighbors next door to Jim Ellison wondered if they should call the police. There was howling and growling and screaming and moaning coming from his loft. They finally just turned the television up. 

 

Life was indeed good. 

 

 

End: Cop City


End file.
